Story:Star Trek: Excalibur/Detained/Act One
Back in the cell John is sitting on the floor leaning on the wall as Kate looks at him. Without my medical equipment I can run a detail scan on us but I'm guessing we were subjected to a stunning beam, and how are you feeling John? Kate asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Besides a headache I'm good John says as he gets up. He looks at her. The energy readings we got from the other side of that moon could have come from a Klingon starbase in this sector John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. We gotta get a look at this place Kate says as she looks at him. John gives Kate a leg up to look through a window. What do you see? John asked as he looks at her. She looks out the window and describes what she's seeing. There's a wall about five metres high, it's looks like it surrounds this entire building, I see something that might be a guard tower but I can't be sure Kate says as she's looking through the window. John gets her down and looks at her. Do you feel up to another walk? John asked as he looks at her. She nods. They leave their cell and looks around the place and sees Klingons, when a Klingon woman looks at them. You must be the new arrivals? she says as she looks at them. He looks at her. Arrivals where are we? Commander Martin asked as he looks at her. Before she could answer, a siren goes off, other Klingons come out of their rooms and stand still. In the open area, four military looking men walk around the Klingons there, until one drops his cup. When he bends to pick it up, the leader zaps his hand with his stick and moves on. You two follow me Major Klev says as he looks at both Commander Martin and Doctor Murphy. They follow him into the office of his commanding officer. Thank you Major that'll be all, please sit down or remaining standing where you two are Colonel Grat says as he looks at them. Both Commander Martin and Doctor Murphy stand in front of the desk. I meant to speak to you earlier, but I had some urgent business to attend to, I apologize, we don't see many starship officers here Colonel Grat says as he looks at them. He looks at the padd. Commander Martin Colonel Grat says as he looks at him. Martin looks at him. That's right Commander Martin says as he looks at him. He looks at the padd. And you must be Doctor Kate Murphy Colonel Grat says as he looks at her. She looks at him. And you are? Kate says as she looks at him. He looks at them. I am Colonel Grat Colonel Grat says as he introduces himself to them. Martin looks at him. I'm guessing your the man in charge? Commander Martin says as he looks at Grat. He nods at him. I took the liberty to examine the database in your shuttlecraft, so I know that you're from a planet called Earth and that you serve on a vessel called Excalibur, what I don't know is what you were doing within our military zone Colonel Grat says as he looks at them. He looks at him in confusion. Military zone? Commander Martin asked as he looks at him. Grat nods at him. You entered orbit of our second moon, you must have detected it Grat says as he looks at them. Martin looks at Kate then at Grat. We picked up some unusual energy readings but we had no idea where they were coming from, we were simply curious Commander Martin says as he looks at him. Grat looks at him. Your curiosity almost got you killed, fortunately, our patrol ship didn't vaporise your shuttlecraft Grat says as he looks at them. Martin looks at him. Maybe you should think about getting a warning bouy or a no trespass sign, me and Doctor Murphy are eagered to get back to our ship so if you can just point us to our shuttle we'll gladly get out of your hair Commander Martin says as he looks at him. He looks at them. I'm afraid I don't have the authority to release you, we have very strict regulations, you'll have to appear before a magistrate on Tandar Prime but the hearing should be brief, I'll explain that this was just an innocent misunderstanding Grat says as he looks at them. He presses a button on the panel, Major Klev walks in. Escort these people back to their quarters, make sure they get a proper meal, I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances Colonel Grat says as he looks at Klev then turns to Commander Martin. Martin looks at him. Me too Colonel Commander Martin says as he looks at him. They leave the office. Meanwhile the Excalibur is next to the USS Lexington. In his ready room Captain Halliwell looks at Rear Admiral Wesley and informs him of the disappearance of his shuttle. Wow how far is the ship that attacked them Admiral Wesley says on the monitor. Typhuss thinks.